


Dreams

by casthecouchpotato



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casthecouchpotato/pseuds/casthecouchpotato





	Dreams

_"C-Cas!" I cry out, my hands flying in his hair. He looks up at me, his piercing blue eyes looking almost innocent._

_He takes me deeper down his throat and swallows, making me moan out his name again. I feel his tongue flick out on the head._

_"I'm gonna cum if you keep this up!"_

_One more swallow, and he comes off, making me whine._

_"Dean." He says, but something's off. I doesn't sound anything like him._

_"Dean!" It sounds like he's shouting but like he's far?_

 

   "DEAN! Jesus Christ, if you're dreaming about porn, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sam shouts, throwing his pillow at me.

   I shoot up from my bed, karate chopping the air. 

   Sam gives me the bitchface."It's 2:30 in the morning, Dean! Come on!" He groans, stuffing his face back into the pillow. 

   I look around, breathing hard, expecting Cas to be there. I let out a sigh.

   "Sorry..." I answer, scratching the back of my neck.

   "Whatever dude, but if I hear another _OOOOHHHHH CASSSSSSS_ we're getting different rooms." He mutters into the blanket.

   My eyes widen as my face turns red. 

 

 

 


End file.
